Yo, Buddy, Ya still Alive? (One-Shot)
by IceBite
Summary: (One-Shot) - Time is running out, Naga's power is almost up, and Grima is closing in on the Future Children. In one last bid to ensure their escape, Naga calls in a hero of the Outrealms, and Lucina, the last of the children through the gate, watches as the Fell Dragon is dueled by a great blue-winged Eagle, ridden by Demon Lord...


**I decided to try my hand at a one-shot...although, if liked enough, I may make it into a full-blown story, when I get the time.**

**...And yes, I used the Morgan Twins again: I JUST CAN'T HAVE ONLY ONE! DEAL WITH IT! (LOL)**

**Summary: Time is running out, Naga's power is almost up, and Grima is closing in on the Future Children. In one last bid to ensure their escape, Naga calls in a hero of the Outrealms, and Lucina, the last of the children through the gate, watches as the Fell Dragon is dueled by a great blue-winged Eagle, ridden by Demon Lord...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucina's Point of View)<strong>

I am Lucina, the one of the last of the Exalted Bloodline of Ylisse. I lead a group consisting of the surviving children of the members of the Shepherds, against the Risen, and their master, the Fell Dragon Grima.

It's been years since Father had been killed, then mother disappeared shortly afterwards. Then, one by one, the rest of the Shepherds were killed or otherwise disappeared. Now, it was just us left. Us left to defend the remaining citizens of Ylisse, us to continue fighting the forces of Grima, us remaining to try to end the Fell Dragon, forever!

...We were losing...we can't stop him as he is now. We tried to contact Naga...but she could do nothing...nothing except open a portal in time, try to give us a chance to prevent Grima from ever waking up. It's our only chance...and it's a chance we must take.

Now, it was a waiting game, as we held off the onslaught of Risen, trying to charge the summit as Naga opened the time portal. As the Risen continued coming at us in waves, it became more and more difficult to hold them back. More and more swords, lances, tomes, and other weapons were being worn out, as we tried to hold our ground...and soon, _he_ came...

A massive serpentine form approached, its laugh hideous and laced with malice. "_You fools believe you can escape me? I will relish your destruction!_" Its laugh echoed across the plains, and I froze, my limbs freezing up in fear, as I tried to figure out a way out of this. However, I could find no way, and Grima reared back to strike us down...

...And a flash of light, and a gate appeared over our heads...and a massive form shot out. When it emerged, we could see it: a great white eagle, with wings a deep blue, and fins on its tail. Its rear shot out plumes of flame, and its head glistened like glass. It flew straight at the Fell Dragon, who took notice of this new threat...and feathers fragmented off the wings, flying straight at the monster.

Grima let the feathers come close, thinking they would not hurt him...and they exploded on contact. Grima's scream of pain echoed across the plain, and, while sounding as hideous as his laugh, they brought joy to my heart. 'That Eagle _hurt_ him!' I thought with joy, joyful that a creature that could wound the Fell Dragon not only exists, but came to help us.

By then, the Risen stopped charging us, as the Fell Dragon put his might into fighting this new threat. Grima tried to fire out a Dark Magic attack at the Eagle, but it quickly dodged, the Dark Magic bomb missing the Eagle by a mile. The Eagle looped around the mountain summit, and I could see into the glassy head...there was a man inside. I couldn't make out his features, but I saw him in there...there was a man riding this Eagle!

I watched the man fly his mount against the Fell Dragon. He launched 2 more feathers at the Fell Dragon. Grima lunged to the side...and the missiles merely redirected course and slammed into the dragon's side, prompting another scream of pain from the Fell Dragon.

"He's doing it..._he's doing it!_" my younger sister, Morgana, screamed with glee.

Morgan, my younger brother and Morgana's twin, exclaimed, "Yeah, Eagle-Rider, show that Fell Dragon what-for!"

The Eagle Rider danced through the skies, his movements graceful, his attacks brutal, and each time Grima tried to strike, the rider would direct his mount away, fly off faster than a shout on the wind itself, and rounded about, firing more of its feathers at Grima. It was magnificent: even if Grima wasn't falling to this thing, to see something hold on for this long, and to this effect...it brought tears to my eyes...it gave me hope...

Finally, I heard Gerome shout out, "The Portal's open! Everyone through!" He steered Minerva towards the gate, and dove in, Morgana with him on Minerva, and Cynthia, Owain, Nah, and Morgan behind him.

I looked at the others, and Yarne, Noire, Brady, Kjelle, and Laurent were the next ones in. Inigo and Severa made it in next, and I turned around one last time to watch our savior, his great Eagle firing more feathers, then spewing out...something...from its side, striking the Fell Dragon, which tried desperately, and unsuccessfully, to defeat its assailant. The Eagle flew by us one last time, and I mouthed 'good luck' to its rider.

As the Eagle flew by, it shook its wings, as though in response to my mouthing, and it looped around for another attack on Grima, as I dove into the portal.

* * *

><p>I made it...I can't believe I made it in time...I don't know where the others are, but I arrived around the time the Risen did. I was fortunate I was able to save Aunt Lissa, before she could be killed. There...I saw her, Uncle Frederick...and both Mother and Father. Once I gave them a quick warning, I began making my way to Regna Ferox...I only ran into them a few hours ago, and they're far away...Now, taking a break, I look up into the sky...<p>

...Then, I see another Outrealm gate open above me. There was a blur...and the roaring of the great Eagle. I couldn't see it, but I heard it, as it flew off into the distance. How it followed me, I'll never know, but...if it could survive fighting Grima head-on...and it's here, somewhere...there may be a chance...

Just then, I heard a snap behind me. I turned around, Falchion drawn, and I pointed it...at a man, with light skin, brown hair, brown eyes, a stubble, and unusual clothing, consisting of a thick green-tan vest, and thick pants, almost like a form of armor, instead of normal clothes. He appeared to be in his mid-30s, and had some kind of...staff (that's the only way I could describe it) handing off his shoulders from a strap. He had his hands raised in a non-threatening posture. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." he said. His voice sounded...old...that was the only way I could think to describe it, like a man that had seen much.

"Who are you?" I asked, in my imitation 'male' voice.

The man smirked, amused. "Hey, you don't have to hide your gender from me. I can tell you're a girl."

I sighed, and asked again, this time in my normal voice, "Very well: who are you?"

"Just a pilot...like him..." he replied, "I saw that look when you heard that Eagle up there...you've seen and heard it before..."

"Once..." I replied to this unusual man.

"Your...thoughts?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment, remembering watching him combat Grima, despite the dragon's size advantage. "It was...like nothing I've ever seen before: no Pegasus, Wyvern, or Dragon could compare to the...grace...his craft flew with...But he struck hard, and brutally...it was like a fell creature from the pits of the abyss."

"I hear ya, they called him the 'Demon Lord' for a reason...I used to fly along side him, ya know? Do you expect to see him again?" That was an unusual thing to ask. He seemed hopeful.

I thought, and I smiled a little at the man. "I sincerely hope so: he saved my life. I wish to thank him in person."

"That sounds like him alright: saving the damsel in distress, even if the damsel doesn't need saving," the man said with a smile, "Well, when you see him again, can you send him a message for me?"

"I will see what I can do, what is the message?" I asked, as the man moved to walk away.

He turned back to me, and said, "The message is 'Yo, buddy...ya still alive? And thanks friend...see you again...' He'll know what it means." He turned, and began walking away.

I looked away from him, and pondered what he meant. I realized something: he never told me his name. I turned back towards him...but he was gone...

I turned back to walk away...and heard another mighty roar. Thinking it was our savior, I turned to look...and I saw a different Eagle fly overhead. Like the Eagle ridden by the 'Demon Lord', this one was white for most of its body. However, instead of blue wings, only one wing was colored, this one a bright red. I watched as the one-winged Eagle (for what else did it look like) as it soared away, to the west.

I thought about the man, and what he said. About how he was once a 'pilot' like our savior. And his message for him...was equally strange. However...this man, this 'Demon Lord'...he did help us...so I hoped to one day meet him again.

And when I did...I'll pass on his 'buddy's' message...

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you guys think? You like it? If you do, and I get enough support, I might find time to write this into a full story...you know, once I get the time to, I finish one of the ones I got going, andor I just get the itch to write this...**

**...So...Read, Review, and follow my account for more stories...**

**So this is IceBite, saying to you all "Yo, buddy...ya still Alive? And thanks friend. See you again..."**


End file.
